1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle wheels of the type having an ornamental wheel applique secured over the wheel for aesthetic purposes. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for securing a wheel applique over the wheel and securing the wheel applique thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is becoming more popular to utilize wheel appliques on vehicle wheels to decorate the external surface thereof to improve the aesthetics of plain steel wheels or any other type of wheel. It is less expensive to place wheel appliques over wheels, as compared to the forming and finishing of the wheels.
One example of a wheel assembly with such a wheel applique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,370 issued Nov. 29, 1994 in the name of Beam, and assigned to the assignee of the invention. The wheel applique is locked under the rim flange of the vehicle wheel to secure the wheel applique to the vehicle wheel. The periphery of the wheel applique is snapped under the rim flange of the vehicle wheel to lock the wheel applique thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,213, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 in the name of Chase, and assigned to Lacks Industries, Inc., discloses a wheel applique that is secured to an outboard surface of a wheel using adhesive. Because the wheel applique and the wheel do not change dimensions through the mounting procedure, clearance must be provided between the rim flange and the periphery of the wheel applique so that the inboard surface of the wheel applique can abut the outboard surface of the wheel. The gap presents a break in the continuity of the design and provides an area where contaminants may collect. This is undesirable aesthetically and functionally as the contaminants may weaken the adhesive allowing the wheel applique to be dislodged from the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 issued Apr. 10, 1973 illustrates a wheel applique which includes lips which circumferentially extend about the entire periphery of the wheel applique and rim. German Patent DE 28 13 412 discloses a wheel applique with the edges thereof profiled to grip into fitting grooves.
There are general requirements for any wheel assembly having a permanent ornamental surface treatment. There should be access to the lug nuts. Tire mounting/demounting machinery should be able to operate without damaging the ornamental surface treatment. The wheel assembly should be capable of receiving the standard clip-on balance weights at the rim flanges. There can be no loose components which would cause vibration and noise. The ornamental surface treatment should be secured so that it will not become accidentally disassembled or stolen. The wheel assembly should be durable so that it will not rust or corrode. And finally, the permanent ornamental surface treatment should be economical relative to other prior art surface treatments and ornamentation